Brainstem auditory evoked responses to clicks were studied in normal volunteers and in patients with various neurological disorders. A. Multiple Sclerosis: In some patients with multiple sclerosis, prolongation of latencies, distortion of wave forms or disappearance of some components were noted. B. Epilepsy: In patients with complex partial seizures no significant changes in terms of latencies or waveform have been noted. C. Other Neurological Disorders: In a patient with Shapiro syndrome who had paroxysmal hypothermia, the latencies were prolonged when the core temperature dropped to 32-34 degrees C, but returned to normal when the temperature was up to 35-36 degrees C. The significance of this project is that it can provide information on the functional integrity of the brainstem.